Daughter of the Daughter of Evil
by Princess Bubblegum Cherry Pop
Summary: Honestly, after they found out my secret, I expected them to turn on me, but Ikuto? I had a little hope for him, now look at me. Stuck in this damn dungeon. You wanna know how I got here? I didn't commit a crime, but my mother did, 13 years ago. Now I must pay for it. You wanna know who I am? I'm Akuhei Kagamine, and I'm the daughter of the daughter of evil.


_~FlashBack~_

 _A woman and her daughter sat in a tall tower, one covered in vines, dirt and looked as if it was slowly decaying. It was horrid, but the inside was gorgeous. It had an very rich looking kitchen, with dark tile wood floors and mahogany cabinets. Two large bedrooms, one for the mother and one for her daughter. Also, a lovely sitting room, in which the mother was sewing a hole her dress. And this is how we meet our main protagonist. The woman's child had ran up to her._

 _"Mama, please read to me!"_

 _The woman gave her a small smile and nodded. "Alright, I have a new story for you. Would you like to hear it?"_

 _The child bobbed her head enthusiastically. "Yes, mama, please!"_

 _"Oh alright..." She took a deep breath and started. "Once upon a time there was a kingdom. A wise king who built the kingdom in his lifetime was taken with illness and a queen of the sweet voice, who was his wife, ruled the land instead of him. She governed for the betterment of people, rather better than him, and the kingdom enjoyed prosperity. Although her reign continued after his death, she suffered from the same affliction and died. The one left behind was her 'only daughter', who was brought up in comfort, having great flamboyant furniture, a beautiful and fine horse and a servant who looked like her and was willing to do whatever she wanted. She took her mother's place and reigned the kingdom. However, she wasn't a valley girl at all and her-_

 _dominion was far from good. She imposed heavy taxes on the people and purged the ones who did not abide by her orders. Gradually people came to call the country as 'the kingdom of evil and cruelty' and the princess as 'daughter of evil'."_

 _"Mama," The young girl, no older than 5, questioned her mother. "Why was the princess so cruel? Did she not care for her subjects?"_

 _The older women sighed, gently running her fingers through her honeycomb colored hair. She hoped her daughter would not ask such a question. "Well.." The mother hesitated, "The princess was mad with power, she thought she was doing good. The princess didn't realize she had done wring until it was too late."_

 _"What do you mean 'too late'?"_

 _"Let me finish the story, Akuhei." The mother snapped. "The fierce princess was in love with 'a man of blue', who was a prince of a kingdom across the sea. She sent out her liege to propose marriage, however, he replied 'I have the one whom I love in the land of green. So I cannot marry you.' The princess got furious with jealousy and thought to kill. 'The woman of mgreen whom he loved', but she did not know who she was. One day, she called away a minister and ordered in a quiet voice; 'If you cannot find out the woman of green, destroy all the land of green". The war between two countries broke out overnight. Many houses were burnt and many people lost their lives. People suffered and mourned, however, the princess would not know it and kept living in the palace with grace as always; 'Oh look, it's tea time'."_

 _"The princess was so mean mom!" Akuhei boomed in rage, stopping her tiny feet, which softly thumped once her shiny black dress shoes hit the green carpet._

 _"I know sweetie, but the princess ran into a bit of trouble.." The mother watched as her child slowly sat down, eager to hear the rest of the tale._

 _" The people abruptly rose in rebellion against the princess of evil. They were led by 'a swordswoman in a red armor' and 'a man with a mask and blue hair'. The anger of 'the woman of red', and 'the man of blue' and the people covered the entire kingdom and the rebellious troops defeated the royal army which had severalfold men under. Fortunately for the troops that the army was impoverished by the recent war, they surrounded the royal palace, and all the ministers and servants ran away. The one left behind was pretty, lily and cruel 'daughter of evil'. When she was almost captured, she shouted 'You, insolent fellow!' The princess was arrested at last and that was the end of the kingdom._

 _The execution of the princess was decided to be conducted on 3 o'clock in the afternoon when bells of the church would ring. 'She' was put in a jail and no one knew what 'she' was thinking. People gathered to a square where a guillotine was ready. The bells of the church rang and a blade fell. The last words 'she' said was neither words of begging for 'her' life nor apologizing to people, but 'her' favorite phrase; 'Oh, it's tea time.' The execution was conducted, and everyone thought 'the daughter of evil' was dead and everything was over."_

 _"Soo, that's it right? The evil princess died and everybody lived happily ever after?"_

 _"Actually, there is more."_

 _"WHAT!" Akuhei boomed, jumping to her feet. Her honey curls bouncing, and red eyes glowing angrily. "When will this story end? I want a happy story, like Cinderella or something!"_

 _The younger girls mother smiled and let out a chuckle, one sounding like honey her daughters ears. "Well, if you wanted Cinderella you should've told me."_

 _Akuhei pulled at the hem of her pink pokka-dotted dress, biting her lip. "But I don't want Cinderella," She whined. "I like this story..Just not how sad it is." Her mother smiled warmly. "It's almost over, Strawberry." She used her nickname for her only child._

 _" Few days after the execution a rumor circulated, which told that the one who had been killed on that day was a scapegoat and the princess was still alive. In a town, at a harbor, the one who stood, hiding oneself from prying eyes, was the princess disguised as the servant; 'I'm sorry…Len.', she whispered her servants name one last time; before walking away. This is a story of once upon a time.."_

 _Akuhei just sat there, eye's widened, jaw dropped. "Best..story...EVER!" She squealed and jumped up and down. "Well," Her mother started. "It did happen, just a long time ago."_

 _"Really?" Her mother nodded. "Is that how you know so much about the princess, mom?"_

 _Akuhei mother shot her a timid glance, "W-well...That princess, was me."_

 _~FlashBack Over~_

 _ **Akuhei 's POV**_

That was me eight years ago, when my mother told me the story of an evil ruler; her. It was a surprising easy to cope with, I was shocked but I understood what my mother did when she was young. Now, I am heading back to my mother's old kingdom, which was abandoned several years ago.

"Oh Aku," My mother fussed. "Are you sure you want to go? You don't have to, you ca-"

"Mother," I cut her off. "I'm doing this for myself. It's just..."I trail of trying to find the best word for it.

" _Pride,_ " Mother answers for me. "It's your pride, I was the same way as a teen, but I had to much. And look what happened! I turned evil! They killed...they killed your father because - because of me." Mother had tears in her eyes and I flinched.

My mother almost never mentioned my father, who I later found out, was Len, the servant. "Mom...I - you..Mom, I promise you. Even if my plan doesn't work, I promise I will come back safe and sound. I promise you Mother." I whisper, salty tears rolling down my face.

I guess I didn't completely realize it until now; I was leaving home, and it upset me more than I relized. Wait, no, I was leaving _mother_. The woman who raised me from birth, the one who sometimes starved so I could have three meals a day. The woman who almost died once when protecting me, and now, I'm leaving her.

"Mommy," I embrace her. "I love you." I feel her stiffen before she melted into my hug.

''I love you too," Mother giggled. " Strawberry." I sniff and laugh as well.

After a few more minutes of crying, laughing, reliving memories and packing, I said my last goodbyes to my mother and set off on my journey.

 _"I am Akuhei K_ _agamine, I am 13 years old and today, I leave my home and start my journey of rebuilding my mother's kingdom."_

* * *

 **Hi everybody! It's Princess Bubblegum Cherry Pop, and if you cannot tell by my username I am addicted to sugar and candy! :D Seriously, I. LOVE. IT. SOOO. MUCH. Anyway, since my username is long as fuck, you can call me Bubblegum, or Bubbles, or Cherry, or Sugar if you like. Um, so yeah, I've had this idea for almost a month now and I didn't really start typing until a week ago. I've always liked the idea of bad guys having kids so, why not the daughter of evil? I repect construtive critism and I honeatly dont care if you flame me. I will only use the flames to make s'mores. Mmm, s'mores...Yumm. The image is Akuhei. Please Review if you want! Thanks! And bye.**


End file.
